twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Knight
Lightning Knight aka Sir Lightning is a zebra-striped unicorn that like make friends, make lightning and helping and entertain ponies. When he was a colt, the first thing he wants to become is a weatherpony and become a lightning entertainer. He creates Lightning occasionally for shows or just to spice up the weather a bit. Mostly for the nights. Personality and Appearance Lightning is an average height unicorn. He is very nice and loyal to anypony he sees. He got sensitive feelings but a strong heart for everypony. All he likes to do is communicate with anypony around, have fun, do some activities. Lightning is also a helpful unicorn. When he see somepony needs help, he would come help. His favorite thing to do in Equestria is he likes to walk across Ponyville or Canterlot with his friends, meeting new ponies, and likes to play any sports and games. LK's gameshow All the information are in this link: LK's Gameshow: LightningRound How he got his title "sir" After years of mastering lightning, LK showed the whole ponies from outside of equestria his new lightning experience. Later then, he have been knighted, He has been nominated and then win the honor for his extraordinary achievement which is lightning. He wasn't nominated in equestria but some or most equestrian actually known by his lightning. Unfortunately, The princess of equestria doesn't know him by his title. He may be knighted but he rather keep it a secret since no pony knows him as his titled name. Recently, he was knighted by twilight sparkle when LK was looking to be a knight errant for ponyville. Shop's location and infos He has an artisan shop located in ponyville. I can also be in canterlot if he's there. He sells artisan jewelry, paintings, kitchenware, sculpture, clothing, tools, furniture, and many more. The shop does collects commissions but with a price. Ponies can commission clothing, sculptures, tools, and paintings. The shops are open from 2:30pm - 6:30pm weekdays (except holidays) and as for weekends it opens from 9:00am - 9:00pm depending if the player is busy or not. Skills Weather He controls Lightning from the cloud to make lightning storm. He also controls the movement of the cloud and lightning. He makes lightning at any place he desires to. He also can make animations using his lightning. He make lots of other things using lightning like slow-motion lightning strike and many more. He also creates special lightning weather in holidays but can't give out what it is unless he mention what it is. Spellcraft Lightning is the only main spell he would learn but he got some advanced lightning magic as well. He only knows a handful of basic spells. He is still trying to learn other spells too. He learned to heal anypony with his electricity ONLY if he has enough power to heal that pony. He learns almost all lightning spells Artisan He is also an artisan or you can say a craftpony. He can make things out of medal and material. He is not much of a painter but he is kinda good at it. He is more in to crafting object other then painting. He does create his own masterpiece that's in flat medal or material. He is high skill in that. although its not always perfect but he is good at it. Background ((background story coming soon)) Category:Stallions Category:OCs Category:Unicorns